1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases for holding eyeglasses and, more specifically, a rigid unitary container having a lid attached thereto for protecting eyeglasses from debris and for securely containing eyeglasses safely in the unitary container.
2. The Relevant Technology
The purchase of eyeglasses, such as sunglasses and prescription glasses, can be an expensive investment often costing several hundred dollars. To obtain long lasting and functional use of a pair of eyeglasses, it is important that the glasses be properly cared for and protected. This is especially important when the glasses are not being used. Many modern eyeglasses are formed from thin, aesthetically appealing frames that can be relatively fragile. Furthermore, proper care of eyeglasses requires that the lenses be protected when not in use so as to avoid scratching of the lenses.
To protect eyeglasses when not in use, numerous different types of eyeglass cases have been developed. The most common type of eyeglass case comprises a soft, flexible pocket having an open end in which the glasses can be selectively inserted and removed. By having the case made of a soft material, the lenses are protected from being scratched. The problem with such a case, however, is that due to its flexible nature, the glasses contained therein can be easily crushed or damaged. This often occurs when the case containing the eyeglasses is dropped or a heavy object is placed on the case. Furthermore, it is easy for the eyeglasses to fall out of the open access to the case.
To remedy these problems, alternative eyeglass cases have been developed. For example, rigid clam shell type eyeglass cases have been designed that prevent the glasses from accidentally being crushed. Such cases often have a soft liner to prevent the lenses from getting scratched. Furthermore, rigid cases typically come with a closure that prevents the eyeglasses from falling out of the case. The closure typically comprises a hinged flap having some form of fastening assembly such a hook or button that keeps the flap closed over the opening of the case.
The problem with conventional rigid clam shell type cases, however, is that they are often bulky and inconvenient to use. For example, clam shell type cases require the use of two hands to open and close, one hand to hold the base and the other hand to open the large bulky lid of the clam shell container. This is especially problematic while performing activities where only one hand is free, such as driving. Another problem with clam shell cases is that the top face can easily open and allow the eyeglasses to fall out, resulting in damages to the eyeglasses. Still further, clam shell eyeglass cases are generally designed to fit only a single style of eyeglass, making it difficult to exchange or store different eyeglasses using the same case.
Other problems generally applicable to all conventional eyeglass cases are that they are designed to lay flat. As such, eyeglass cases are often difficult to see or locate when placed on high shelves. Another problem encountered with most conventional eyeglass cases is that they sink in water. This is often a problem to water skiers, sailors, and boaters who often use glasses around the water.